


Brake A Leg

by Lunicea



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Era, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Straight Forward, Young Love, straight A's, straight hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicea/pseuds/Lunicea
Summary: Set in between Wing it like Witches and Agony of a Witch, Luz and Amity have a sleepover! Just a lil fluff, nothing to heavy for these lil gaybies.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Brake A Leg

Amity tried hard not to stare when Luz poured her another cup of tea, she couldn't seem to control her emotions when she was around her, her cheeks always seemed to flare, she smiled more often, which she'd come to realize was a good thing. 

"-and then I showed her up in the last play, slammed that ball down so hard I just 'bout broke the net, AND I didn't use my cheats!" Eda exclaimed with a snort of laughter, "Ahhhh kid you shoulda been there, I was on fire." 

"We were too! Willow was all like take that Boscha!" Luz shouted while using hooty to pretend dunk, "And I was all like WATCHA!" With this one Luz pulled an ice glyph from her pocket and shoved it onto the floor to make a row of spikes. "And Amity was all like RAWW!!!!" This one made Amity giggle as Luz raised up her arm to battle king who'd decided to join in on the reenactment. 

"OH! And I learned a new glyph!!" Luz squealed, quickly taking to her pad and scribbling on it. Amity couldn't help but watch with a small smile on her lips. There was something about how excited Luz got over...well..anything, that made her feel all warm. Like her smile was somehow contagious. 

A few burnt pieces of hair later everyone was curled up on the couch laughing over Eda's permanent record, Gus and Willow were sprawled out over most of the Sofa with King taking a nap in Willow's lap. Amity found herself being leaned on by Luz, who was oblivious to just how much she was making the green-haired girl's brain go to mush. 

"So you were the one who did the hexed graffiti!?" Gus gasped, holding the page up in the air. 

"Thaaaaat's right squirt!" 

"Woah cool!" 

Amity rolled her eyes, remembering how she almost had a locker with the hexed graffiti on it before begging Bump for a locker change. Luz leaned up on the couch and stretched, making Amity miss the warmth against her side. 

"What time is it?" She asked, looking around for a clock while Willow checked her scroll. 

"Ah bunk, I need to get home." Willow huffed, shoving her scroll back in her pocket while Gus pouted. 

"Couldn't we have a sleepover?" He asked, looking up at Willow with his best puppy dog eyes. 

"I wish, but nah my dads don't let me sleepover on school nights, and don't you have that project due tomorrow?" She asked accusingly, making Gus's face drop. 

"Yeah." He sighed, making Luz pout as well. 

"Darn, that would have been so much fun, what about you Amity? It's pretty late and with your leg." Luz's voice went a little softer when she said Amity's name, something that was only picked up on by the ever-observant Willow. 

"I-I um.. I can ask?" Amity stuttered, cheeks growing red as Luz squealed and wrapped her up in a crushing hug. 

"Azura bookclub sleepover!" She cheered, making Willow and Gus snicker at Amity's now beet-red face. Luz let her go eventually, leaving Amity to awkwardly rub her arm while Luz talked to Gus and Willow, trying to convince them to join the fandom, this went on until Gus's dad came by to pick the two of them up and take them home. Amity went into the kitchen to call her mom while they were all saying their goodbyes, explaining that she needed to stay the night in her hideout at the library to study for the upcoming test. It took a bit of convincing but she finally got a yes out of her mom and all but squealed out a thank you. Biting her lip to try and tone down her smile when she limped into the living room to tell Luz the good news. 

Eda snickered a little and murmured something about keeping the door cracked at least two inches, making Amity's face flare blood red while Luz snatched her hand without a care in the world.

"Goodnight!!" Luz whooped, throwing her hand up in the air to wave at Eda, and practically skipping as she lead Amity to her small room, one that Amity guessed was actually a closet. Though Luz had gone out of her way to decorate the space in a way that was just...Luz. Instead of normal light around the room, there were glowing orbs floating across the ceiling. Books were scattered around the floor, some about demons, a lot opened to different subjects for school with a few scribbles on pieces of paper that she guessed were glyphs in progress or scraped ones. 

"Sorry it gets a little cold up here at night, Eda likes the cold for some reason," Luz muttered, shivering as she wrapped herself up in a blanket that resembles a tortilla. 

"Its fine." Amity said with a small smile, "Maybe its because she's an owl? Y'know how they like colder weather?" They both looked at each other for a long time before cracking up into laughter, Luz nodding in agreement and wondering over to an overflowing bookshelf. 

"You're not gonna beliieeeeeve what I have!" 

"We'll see human." Amity hummed, taking a seat at the foot of Luz's bed, which felt like more of a cushiony cot. At least it was comfortable. Luz jumped onto the bed next to her, making them bounce for a few beats while holding a book up in the air triumphantly. 

"DUN DU NA NA!!! The Good Witch Azura Book 6!" She beamed, wiggling the bright cover in front of Amity's nose. 

"Woah really? How'd you get it!" Amity asked, grabbing it from Luz's hands that were surprisingly warm despite the cold room. 

"I promised Owlburt I'd take him for screaming cream if he got me the newest Azura books from the human realm." She said matter of factly, looking so proud of herself that Amity couldn't help but giggle. 

"Oh! _¡Lo siento!_ Did you want a blanket Amity?" From her tone, she sounded apologetic, so Amity filled in the blanks from Luz's human language. 

"N-no I'm fine." She mumbled, though her skin betrayed her as goosebumps flew up her arms and legs in where her leggings and sleeves didn't cover. 

"BuuRrrrRITO!" Luz squealed, leaving Amity a stuttering mess as she quickly pulled the girl into the tortilla blanket with her and wrapped them both with the soft material. 

"See? Much better." 

"Mhm!" Amity squeaked a little too sharply, blushing down to her neck as Luz leaned back against the wall, pulling Amity with her so they were curled up together under the window. The moonlight casting a faint glow that contoured Luz's rounded features, Amity absently wondered if her cheeks were as soft as they looked, tempted to place a quick kiss on one mess of freckles. Thankfully she managed to hold herself back enough, not even realizing that Luz had begun reading. Amity tried to pay attention, though she was getting more and more distracted by a certain someone. 

".... And as Azura stepped in to cup the cheeks of her ally she whispered. 'Why must thou frown?'" Luz's voice became so gentle that Amity visibly relaxed, Luz was good at voicing characters, and by Amity's guess, she'd already read the first few chapters at least because there were times that the human looked away from the book to act out the dialog, making Amity giggle and embarrassing snort when Luz jumped up from the bed and held up a hairbrush in replacement of Azura staff. 

"NOW TAKE THIS SUCKA!" She boomed, throwing the brush at one of her orbs of light... Though this was Luz, so she missed horribly, and Amity being too absorbed in well...Luz, was unable to dodge the projectile. The face of the brush smacked center into Amity's forehead, the shock enough to known the girl off of Luz's cot and onto the hardwood floor with a yelp. 

"Oh my gosh Amity!!" Luz was quick to take a dazed Amity in her arms and pull her up to her feet. 

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay??" She asked, holding Amity by her shoulders and frowning at the red mark forming on the pale girl's forehead. Amity winced and rubbed her forehead a little. 

"I'm fine, but man your aim is bad." She said in a breathy laugh that Luz joined in on. 

"Well, I'm very very verrrrry sorry." Luz apologized, with a quick peck to the red mark that made Amity's face flare a similar color. 

"F-forgiven." Amity stammered, not really knowing what to do with her hands when Luz yanked her into a tight squeeze. 

Time passed all too quickly for Amity's taste, halfway through the book they got up for a bit of a break, stretching and changing into their pj's. With Amity's lack of a bag Luz had given her one of her famous cat-eared hoodies and a pair of sleep shorts, and the witch had never been more comfortable. Luz's hoodie smelled insanely good, and the shorts, while a little big on her, were soft cotton. Luz came back into the room with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, wearing a thin white tank top and a similar pair of shorts. Amity not able to help but take a double-take at Luz's exposed stomach and legs, come on woman keep it together! She internally screamed at herself. 

"Yeesh!" Luz shivered, rubbing her arms as she wrapped herself back up in her tortilla blanket, coming back over to Amity with another big comforter. "How are you not freezing?" She asked, earning a snort from Amity who quickly snatched the comforter and wrapped herself up in it. 

"Your hoodie's warm." She mumbled, subconsciously pulling up the hood. 

"I know right!! It's so purrrrfect." Luz teased cheekily, grabbing The Good Witch Azura and snuggling under the blankets with Amity who felt like her stomach was kicking her lungs. Luz grabbed her notepad and sketched up a light glyph, tapping it so a small orb formed between them, lighting up Luz's features. Her tousled hair, her full cheeks, plump lips... She was beautiful, and before Amity could stop herself she mumbled a barely audible. 

"You're beautiful." 

Luz's eyes widened a little, looking down at the girl that laid next to her surprised. While poor Amity was trying to make herself disappear into the comforter. 

"I um-" Luz's voice was cut off by Amity shaking her head. 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make things weird I just-" Amity's eyes drifted down to Luz's hand that gently cupped her chin. The Latina's eyes as bright as her smile. 

"Don't be sorry." She laughed, making Amity's heart jump to her throat. "I was going to say you're beautiful too, and smart, wayyyyy smarter than me." She snickered which made Amity scoff. 

"Your smart too!" She argued, though her cheeks still burned from Luz's compliments. 

"No, not in the same way." Luz murmured, a frown touching at her lips for a moment before returning to a smile Amity had seen when she first showed her the light glyph at the convention. "You always seem to know what you're going to do, you always have a plan, always have a backup to the backup plan." She said matter of factly, and before Amity could chime in Luz continued. 

"You always seem so....put together, you know exactly what you want to do in your life and me.... I don't even know what I'm gonna say to my _mamá."_ Luz's voice took a bit of a turn, adopting a sadder tone that cut right through Amity's quickly beating heart. 

"Luz..." Amity reached forward and took one of the girl's hands in her own, sitting up to look Luz in the eye as she spoke. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, you've done things I could never do. You just... Through yourself into the unknown which yea that can be dumb but it's also stupidly brave." This drew a small laugh from Luz. "And I know a thing or two about not being able to talk to parents....trust me." She murmured, cringing a little at the last part which caused Luz's brows to come together in concern. "But that's for another time." Amity waved off, "You are _amazing_ Luz." 

Luz's eyes dropped, but she was smiling a little meeting Amity's offer at a hug by falling into the girl's chest, loosely wrapping her arms around her hips. 

_"gracias"_ She whispered, yawning into Amity's shoulder as they flopped down into the covers, Amity's heart hammered in her chest, wondering if Luz was doing this as a method of torture or because she really wanted comfort from the witch, and it seemed that the latter won because Luz's body curled into hers, one arm around her torso while the other was bunched up under the pillow. 

"Goodnight Luz." She murmured once her heart slowed down enough for her to get comfortable. Lazily playing with Luz's short hair as her eyes drooped. 

__

"Buenas noches Amity"

**Author's Note:**

> If yall like it Ill prob posts some more fluff or some angst!


End file.
